The Dream
by Ninnia
Summary: Lovino has a dream about a certain spaniard, and said spaniard just can't help but tease him abut it. Lovino x Antonio


**Disclamer: I don't own any of the Hetalia-Axis Power characters they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

"Chi-Chigi"

Lovino gasped as Antonios cool lips gently moved down his neck placing butterfly kisses where ever they went. Lovino let his head fall back exposing more flawless skin for Antonio to kiss. A moan escaped Lovinos lips as Antonio sucked his neck.

"D-Don't do that...You'll l-leave a mark"

Antonio leant up and whispered into Lovinos ear, letting his tounge trace the edge. His voice was deep and laced in lust.

"That's the point, it want everyone to know your mine"

Lovino shivered and Antonio chuckled before placing butterfly kisses along his jaw and down his neck. He continued down leaving kisses all over Lovinos chest. Antonio smirked as Lovino let out a strangled moan which only fueled his desire.

Lovino couldn't think straight, the sensation of Antonios tounge tracing his chest and one of his hands slowly stroking his highly sensitive curl was too much to bear. With a shaking hand he reached down and pulled Antonio up to kiss him. Antonio smirked again at just how desperate Lovino was acting, he felt pride in his chest that Lovino was acting this way all thanks to him. Their tounges fought for dominence. Antonio won. Antonio smiled into the kiss, Lovino tasted just like tomatoes.

They had to break for air and then Antonio started to suck at Lovinos neck again earning him another moan from Lovino. Antonios hand slowly ran down Lovinos side getting lower and lower until...

* * *

"Fratello!"

Lovino groaned as he covered his eyes, sheilding them from the light. Ugh where was he?

"Fratello it's time to get up"

Wait that sounded like... Lovino moved his arm to see Feliciano above him grinning. Lovino groaned again and rolled over burying his face into the pillow.

"Go away"

Feliciano continued smiling and started to shake Lovino.

"But Antonio told me to come wake you up."

At the sound of Antonios name a bright red blush appeared on Lovinos face. Oh god. Did he just have a dream about Antonio and him having....No he shouldn't think about him that way. Oh no. Lovino shot up and turned to Feliciano.

"Why isn't Antonio waking me up?!"

Feliciano thought fo a moment before answering. "Well, when I came he was in the kitchen making breakfast. He told me to wake you up because when he went it looked like you where having a good dream."

Lovinos eyes widened, you see Lovino talks in his sleep there was no knowing what Antonio might of heard.

"Anyway now that your awake I can go now. I'm going to have breakfast with Ludwig."

Lovino didn't even care right now, all he could think about what would happen if Antonio knew about his dream. He didn't now how long he sat there just staring at his hands until his door opening made him look up.

Antonio pocked his head in and smiled. He couldn't help it Lovino just looked so cute sat in the middle of his bed wearing a top one size too big with a little blush on his face. Maybe it was wrong but he just couldn't help but love it when Lovino was embarresed.

"It's about time you got up Lovi"

Lovino stayed silent. He couldn't work out if Antonio knew or not. Antonio started to walk towards the bed. He leant down next to Lovinos ear. He was so close that Lovino could feel his breath ghost over his ear.

"When I came in earlier you looked like you were having a _really_ good dream."

Lovinos blush continued to grow by the second. Antonio sat down next to him.

"You kept making cute little noises and I swear at one point I heard my name."

Antonio gently tugged at Lovinos curl. Lovino gasped and arched forward into Antonio. Lovino looked up at Antonio with half-lidded eyes, he had a sly smirk on his face.

"How about we continue were it left off."

"Chi-Chigi"

* * *

The next time Lovino woke up it was because of someone gently running their hands through his hair. He looked up from the bare chest he was lying on to see Antonio smiling down at him.

"You planned this somehow didn't you?"

He just continued smiling.

"Lovi how would I be able to plan what you dreamed."

"I don't know but you did."

Lovino then let his head lay back on Antonios chest just listening to the sound of his heart. A content silence surroded them as they just lay there. Antonio was the first to break it.

"Lovi te amo"

Lovino blushed before whispering.

"ti amo Antonio"

**A/N: Please tell me what you think. Any advice is really appreciated**


End file.
